1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card holder that holds a memory card used in communication devices such as mobile telephones, and, more particularly, to a card holder that can be inserted into a SIM socket attached to a circuit board in a device body.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication device (hereinafter, referred to as “mobile telephone etc.”), such as a mobile telephone or a PDA, is used in a state of registering personal information. Therefore, when the present model is changed to a new model, the personal information registered thereon is desirably required to be easily transferred from the present model to the new model.
Accordingly, a structure has been employed in which personal information is stored in a memory card, in which a SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) socket is attached to an internal substrate of a mobile telephone etc., and in which the memory card is detachably set into the SIM socket.
In more detail, a SIM socket is attached to an internal substrate of a mobile telephone etc., by soldering. The SIM socket is formed integrally with a resinous connector housing having an opening in the outer part of the mobile telephone etc., and a memory card can be inserted into this connector housing.
When the model of the mobile telephone etc., is changed to a new one, the memory card is removed from the connector housing, and the memory card is inserted into the new model so as to transfer data.
There is a case in which the memory card is inserted independently. Additionally, a structure is known in which the memory card is temporarily stored in a card holder without being inserted independently, and the card holder holding the memory card is inserted into an opening of a connector housing of a mobile telephone etc.
Meanwhile, when the card holder holding the memory card is inserted into an opening of the connector housing, if an unsteady movement in an insertion direction and in a width direction perpendicular to the insertion direction occurs in the card holder, a connection terminal of the memory card and a connection terminal of the SIM socket connected to the connection terminal of the memory card will slide, and metallic films formed on the surfaces of both connection terminals will be peeled off. As a result, oxidization becomes liable to occur, and causes a contact failure.
Therefore, it is preferable to form a structure in which the card holder inserted therein does not move or shake in an unsteady manner in the insertion direction and in the width direction perpendicular thereto.
Additionally, there is a case in which an excessive force is applied to the connection terminal if the card holder cannot be smoothly slid while it is being inserted. Likewise, this causes a contact failure.
Therefore, it is preferable that the card holder can be smoothly slid while being inserted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a card holder for a SIM socket that has a simple structure and that dose not move or shake in an unsteady manner when the card holder holding a memory card is inserted into the SIM socket and after the card holder is inserted and held in position.